


[Podfic] From the Desk of Maedhros

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Early First Age, Epistolary, Gen, Infrastructure and Economy, Letters, Noldorin politics and diplomacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: A selection of letters written by Maedhros early in the First Age, from his departure from Mithrim through the Mereth Aderthad.





	[Podfic] From the Desk of Maedhros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Desk of Maedhros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119048) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 

> For my "Epistolary" and "Read a Fic Cold" squares for Podfic Bingo 2019.

**Title:** From the Desk of Maedhros  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:14:56, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7g37rsd0l02yeu3/From_the_Desk_of_Maedhros.mp3/file)


End file.
